


Changes

by Lemons-Eloise (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemons-Eloise
Summary: Mila gets her first period and is freaking out, but Victor calms her down and helps her out~Do not even ask what possessed me to write this, when Lemons gets an idea in her head, she just rolls with it. I love big brother figure Victor?





	Changes

Victor followed the telltale sound of sniffling through the locker room, finally tracing the sound to a row of lockers near the back. Mila was curled up on the bench with her head in her knees, sobbing softly. Victor's heart broke as he crept into the room, kneeling in front of the thirteen-year-old and whispering quietly,

“Was Yakov shouting at you, sweetheart? Why are you crying?”

Mila raised her head, blue eyes watering and cheeks damp. “I-Is Lilia here?”

Victor shook his head, placing a hand on Mila's shoulder. “No, she isn't.”

“What about Nina?”

Nina was the front desk employee, and she had left at noon. “She left after lunch. What's wrong, Mila?”

Mila's cheeks grew wet again, her lips trembling. “I-I don't know what to do!” She wailed suddenly, body shaking with the force of her sobs. “It's never happened before and I don't have anything to stop it and it's going to get everywhere!”

Victor rose, joining Mila on the bench and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I don't understand what you mean. Stop what? What's going to go everywhere?”

Mila's cheeks turned pink as she mumbled, “my period. I-I don't know what to do.”

Victor felt himself flushing from the awkwardness of the situation, but at the same time, he felt his heart swell with pity. The poor girl was distraught and had no one to go to. Victor wrapped both arms around her, trying to soothe her. “Okay, okay. There's no need to get worked up. Let me think of something.” Victor racked his brain for a solution, rubbing Mila's shoulders all the while.

Mila turned in towards Victor, hiding her face in his chest. “I-I didn't know what to do so I just took a bunch of toilet paper and…” Mila groaned. “This is so embarrassing.”

“No, don't be embarrassed. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, and anyone who makes you feel like it is, is a moron. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Mila nodded weakly against Victor's chest, finally having calmed down a bit.

“Okay,” Victor finally sucked in a breath. “There's a drug store a couple blocks away. I'll go get you whatever you need, alright?”

Mila looked up at Victor, eyes growing wet again. “I don't know w-what I need, I... I've never had it before and I don't know about the different kinds and I don't know how to use a tampon and-”

“Okay, shh, Mila. It's alright, I won't get... tampons. You can use sanitary napkins, then?”

Mila nodded, blushing again. “I'm sorry, Victor,” she whispered.

“Shh,” Victor shushed her once more. “I'll get a couple different kinds, so you can pick from them. Does it hurt? Do you want some ibuprofen?”

Mila nods, biting her lip nervously. “It hurts a lot.”

And that's how the 22-year-old ended up in the drug store, staring at a wall of pads and tampons with a clueless expression. He stood there for a while, picking up different boxes and reading them, then putting them back down. He was just about ready to call Lilia for help when a soft voice behind him asked,

“Picking something up for your girlfriend?”

Victor turned to face the employee, his cheeks heating. “No, not exactly... A… a young girl I skate with, she uh, is having her first time and is really upset and crying and I told her I'd come here and get these, but I... I have no clue what the difference is.”

The employee smiled knowingly, reaching out and pulling a few boxes from the shelves. “You're very kind, to come here for her.” The employee handed him four boxes, explaining each one. “This one is with wings… this one is without. These are liners, which are really thin. And these are really small tampons with instructions in the box in case she wants to try them out.”

Victor’s face grew warm at her detailed explanations, but he took the boxes with a soft “thank you”.

“Do you need help finding anything else?” She asked him kindly.

Victor shook his head. “No, thank you. I'm going to get her ibuprofen, but, I can handle that, at least,” he muttered with a chuckle.

The cashier at the counter gave him some odd looks, but Victor ignored them. He left with the items in hand, walking briskly back to the rink.

Mila was exactly where he'd left her, but at least she wasn't crying. “Here, Mila. There's a couple different kinds, the woman at the store seemed to know what to get. And some ibuprofen. So take the ibuprofen, too, okay?”

Mila accepted the shopping bag with a shaking hand, whispering, “thank you.”

Victor waited for her as she hurried off to the bathroom, twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the bench. She took a little bit, and Victor was just beginning to get worried when she finally came back. Sighing with relief, Victor asked, “better?”

Mila nodded, eyes downcast. She placed the bag carefully on the floor as Victor stood, suddenly launching herself at him and almost making him lose his footing. “Thank you,” she whispered, arms wrapped around his waist. “You're so kind, Victor.”

“It wasn't any trouble,” Victor assured her as he hugged her back. “I'm just glad you're feeling better.”

Mila's cheeks were pink as she pulled back, standing up on her toes. She pressed a quick kiss to Victor's cheek, causing the man to blush, before pulling him by the wrist from the room. “Come on,” she murmured, “Yakov is going to shout his head off at the both of us for being gone so long.”


End file.
